


So'Hara One Shots

by heath_bar17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heath_bar17/pseuds/heath_bar17
Summary: A collection of the one shot requests I have written from Tumblr!





	1. Kelley gets jealous- Medic Storyline

The plane was beginning its descent on California. Emily could begin to make out the finer details of the buildings despite the smog that always seemed to hang around the city. Rose started squirming beside her.

“So…” Rose let the ‘o’ drag on. 

Sonnett turned to her and rolled her eyes. “Yes?”

“My old roommate’s sister’s best friend told me that there is a very popular gif of you going around Tumblr.” Rose raised her eyebrows.

“You talk to your old roommate’s sister’s best friend?” Emily attempted to dodge the question. She knew what gif set that Rose was referring to.

Rose punched Sonnett’s arm. “Don’t change the subject! I’m sure Kelley knows about it.”

“And why would that matter?” Emily played dumb. They both bounced as the plane landed.

“Oh please, don’t pretend you two aren’t together.” Lindsay stuck her head between the seats.

“Yeah!” Mal contributed. It was clear now that they had been eavesdropping.

Sonnett swallowed, not quite sure how to respond. “I don’t think she’ll care.”

Rose let out a loud laugh, Lindsay patted her shoulder, and Mal responded sarcastically. “Yeah, totally. Not at all. I guess we’ll find out in an hour when we get to the hotel.”

* * *

 

Kelley sat and waited in the lobby of the hotel for Emily to arrive. She was so excited to see Emily but there was something she wanted an explanation for.

“Heyo it’s K.O” Mal yelled and hugged Kelley.

“Ah! I’m so happy to see you!” Kelley picked Mal up and spun her around. She waved to Lindsay and winked as Sonnett strolled up. Kelley had told coach she would give them their room keys. She led the three new arrivals to the elevator and pressed the up button. They entered the elevator and Kelley pressed floor three for their rooms.

“How’s the hamstring?” Mal asked eagerly as the elevator lurched up.

“Pretty good actually! I’m being super diligent about recovery.” Kelley looked over at the three of them.

Rose let out a groan just as the elevator opened. “Dude, hamstrings are my worst enemy.”

“I feel you.” Kelley nodded sincerely. She turned her eyes on Emily who would have gotten lost in them if she didn’t feel like she was about to be interrogated. “Speaking of injuries…Em, how’s the face?”

Sonnett instinctually placed a hand on her nose. Despite the fact that there wasn’t a bruise, by some miracle, she still had some swelling around her eyes.

“They wanted to amputate but I convinced them it’s too priceless.” Emily joked. 

Kelley laughed with a hint of sarcasm. “Oh yeah? I’ve heard having a great trainer really helps reduce the pain. Wouldn’t you agree?” Kelley raised a daring eyebrow. 

Lindsay suddenly cleared her throat and blurted the first thing she could think of that would get her out of the conversation. “I have to poop.” 

Kelley and Emily turned to look at her. Rose’s face was a little red at the thought of where the conversation was about to go. She nodded her head at Lindsay’s comment.

“Same!” Mal yelled a little too loud and an octave too high. All three of them rushed away. 

Sonnett yelled after them, “Guys! You don’t even have your room keys.”

Rose waved over her shoulder. “All good, we’ll find a plant!”

Kelley raised her eyebrows at the response and would have laughed if her girlfriend wasn’t acting so fidgety. She nodded for Emily to follow her and she put her room key in her door.

The minute they entered, Kelley turned to her. “I try not to be jealous." 

That was all she said and it caused Emily to stop in her tracks. Crap, she thought. There really wasn’t anything to be jealous about. She suddenly wished she brought it up to Kelley right after so she didn’t allow her thoughts to spiral to things that didn’t actually happen.

“Honestly there isn’t anything to get jealous about, I promise.” Emily grabbed Kelley’s hand.

Kelley looked Emily directly in the eyes, “How hard did you hit your head? Because it seemed like there was some definite flirting.” 

“I promise I was only joking around with her to distract me from the pain.” Emily gave Kelley’s hand a quick squeeze. “I didn’t expect it to become this big thing or I would have cleared the air.”

Kelley let out a long sigh. “I guess I didn’t think much of it until people started joking around about it.” She both hated and loved how easily Emily could ease her worries. “How does it honestly feel now?”

“Eh, I’ve had a little harder time breathing but once the swelling goes down I should be as good as new!” Emily said as upbeat as she could because she’d be lying if she didn’t admit the change in pressure from the airplane didn’t cause her face to throb.

“I don’t know. It looks kind of funny.” Kelley leaned in closer and looked from a few angles.

Emily’s hand quickly covered her face. “Oh?! Did the airplane cause it to swell more?”

“No wait, that’s just your face.” Kelley started to laugh loudly at her own joke. Emily shoved her playfully and Kelley calmed down. “But I’m sorry for getting jealous.”

 Emily leaned in closer to Kelley when she said, “I don’t know…jealous Kelley is kind of hot.”

 


	2. I'm a whale- Emily Pregnant

Emily leaned back in her seat. She was sore, her feet were swollen, and she felt like she could nap for days. Emily thought the years of training would have prepared her for this but this was a completely new ballgame.

 “I’m fat.” Emily whined.

Kelley walked over to Emily, placed a kiss on her cheek, and reached to rest a hand on Emily’s stomach. “Awh Em, you’re not fat. You’re just really, really pregnant.”

“I love this baby but I want them out!” Emily leaned her head back against the back of the chair.

Kelley chuckled and placed a kiss on Emily’s lips. “The doctor said any day now. Even if you panic, I’ve got this down.” Kelley winked at her.

“I’ve never seen someone so confident about birth. Why don’t I just give you the baby so you can deliver them.” Emily smiled smugly.

“Har Har, I’m too old for that.” Kelley rolled her eyes.

Emily mirrored her eye roll, “You’re 32…fine, almost 33.”

“Exactly!” Kelley threw her hands up! It’s was perfect timing; we can get you back in shape so this little one can cheer their moms on at the LA Olympics.” Kelley placed her hand on Emily’s stomach again.

Emily beamed at the thought. Shortly after their World Cup win in France, they had a private wedding ceremony and quickly made the decision to get pregnant. The timing was perfect. Emily had sustained a minor shoulder injury during the world cup final and was going to be out for a few weeks. Most of her Portland season would be over by the time she made it back so Kelley and her decided to this was the time. This left Emily a year to get back into shape before the World Cup. Kelley argued that if she tried to get back into shape in a year, it would never happen due to her age. But Emily was sure she just wanted to see her pregnant and take care of her. Emily couldn’t complain, Kelley waited on her hand and foot.

“I’m going out to the garden but come get me if you need anything!” Kelley quickly squeezed Emily’s hand and gave her a longer kiss that left Emily with butterflies in her stomach.

Kelley left out of the back porch and walked the short distance to her garden. The winter before the World Cup in France, Kelley surprised Emily with a farm house outside of Atlanta. They had three acres of trees, a small hen house, and three different gardens. No place felt more at home than when she was here with Kelley.

 

* * *

 

“Love…” Emily waddled to the screened in porch and looked towards Kelley.

Kelley quickly looked over to the porch and turned her attention back to her garden. “One moment, babe. I just need to clip this kale.”

Emily walked over to the door that lead out their large backyard. She settled a hand at the bottom of her belly. “Kel…”

“Listen, I know you think I have a weird relationship with kale.” Kelley said with her attention completely focused on getting all of the kale into her basket. “But it will totally be worth it. When the labor hits, you’ll be full of energy!”

“It’s a little too late for that.” Emily said as she gripped the door frame. Kelley quickly looked over to Emily who stood with the door open.

Panic washed over Kelley. “What’s wrong?! Are you okay?” Kelley ran over to Emily.

“So I started having contractions a little while ago and now they’re closer together.” Kelley’s eyes went wide at Emily’s statement.

“WHAT!” Kelley’s voice went up an octave. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Emily shrugged sheepishly. “Well one, the doctor told me yesterday to wait a little when the contractions first hit. Two, I wanted you to have a little more time being Zen in your garden.” Emily winced in pain as another contraction hit. Kelley reached out for Emily to try to help with the pain in any way. “And it took me a little while to waddle my way out here.” Emily breathed out.

Kelley paced quickly in front of Emily. “Right. So we have to get the bag. We have to call our parents! Are you okay? How far are your contractions? Did your water break?” Kelley rushed out her words, each question caused her to pace faster.

Emily smiled at her wife. “The bag is in the car, where it has been for two weeks. We can call our parents on the way. They can just dive or fly to the hospital in Atlanta. I’m good except for the extreme cramps also known as contractions. I forgot to time them…oops.” Emily gave Kelley an apologetic smile. “And no, my water didn’t break. Remember what the doctor said, only 30% of women have their water break on their own.”

Kelley brought her hand to her forehead. “Duh! I forgot!” Despite the discomfort that Emily was in, she couldn’t help but smile. Kelley who had was being prepped to be the caption of the national team, has a gold medal, and now two world cup titles under her belt was losing her cool over contractions.

Emily decided to let her freak out for one more minute before she made Kelley actually drive her to the hospital.

Kelley started to jump up and down and squealed. “Oh my god, the baby is coming!” Kelley’s face paled and had a greenish tint to it. “Oh my god, the baby is coming. I’m gonna throw up. No! I’m not gonna throw up. I got this under control.”

Emily laughed, “Are you sure about that?”

Kelley looked up as if she forgotten Emily was there. Her smile widened. “Oh course! Let’s do this! I’ll get the car!” Kelley set off.

Emily gave her a second to see if she realized she had walked back to the backyard instead of their driveway. “Love, the car is that way.” Emily pointed to her right.


	3. Us Against the World- Wedding Day

“I’m going to throw up.” Emily stated matter of fact. “Yes, definitely doing that sometime soon.”

Lindsey playfully pushed Sonnett’s shoulder. “Yeah, right. You’re totally fine.”

“Yeah, Em. You have nothing to worry about.” Emma, Emily’s twin spoke up.

Rose peered closer to Sonnett’s face and looked over at Lindsey as she said, “I don’t know, she looks kind of green.”

Emily’s eyes widened and Lindsey shot Rose a look. Lindsey grabbed Sonnett by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. “You got this! You have play in the NWSL championship, won a World Cup, and even managed to get a yellow card against you overturned.”

“But this isn’t soccer. This is life. Like actual real life.” Emily glanced down toward her feet to avoid the intensity of Lindsey’s eyes.

Rose spoke up, “True.” Lindsey shot her another exasperated look before Rose continued. “But if you’re able to answer these few simple questions, I can guarantee you have nothing to be nervous about or throw up over.”

Emily turned her attention to Rose.

“Do you love her?” Rose asked while sitting on the couch next to Emma.

Emily face instantly lit up. “Of course.”

Emma and Lindsey smiled in response before Rose asked an additional question. “Are you certain you want forever together?”

Without hesitation Emily answered, “Absolutely.”

“Would you say you’re more nervous about all the people watching if you potentially screw up and have people remember that rather the entire idea of marriage to Kelley?”

Emily’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my God.” She muttered, growing paler.

“Rose!” Emma looked to her side where Rose sat. Lindsey rushed over and sat on Rose’s lap and covered Rose’s face with her hands.

“Don’t listen to her. You are both so clearly head over heels for each other and perfect together which is all that matters today.” Emily gave Lindsey a small smile but seemed to look a little better. Lindsey removed her hands from Rose’s face. “You were doing so well and then you had to ask that question!”

Rose shrugged her shoulders and gave a sheepish grin. “If you don’t get off me, we’ll both wrinkle our bridesmaid’s dresses.” As they both stood, Rose turned back to Emily. “Oh! I could show you my new dance move to calm you down!”

On the other side of the church, Kelley was getting ready.

“I’m going to throw up.” Kelley stated quickly as her sister, sister in law, and Alex stepped into their bridesmaid’s dresses.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to see Kelley’s sister and sister in-law give her a nod to go help calm Kelley down.

“No. You’re not. You’re just nervous.” Alex said. “I was like that on the day of my wedding, don’t you remember?” Kelley simply nodded in response.

“It’s okay to be nervous. It’s only natural to be nervous. What about this makes you nervous? Is it Sonnett?” Alex followed up.

Kelley’s eyes grew wide. “Oh no! Not at all.” She began to smile at the thought of seeing Emily walk down the aisle. “Definitely not. I love her so much. I have no doubts whatsoever.” It wasn’t a line; Kelley had been counting down the minutes until she could call Emily her wife.  “It’s just what if I trip!”

Erin, Kelley’s sister let out a laugh. “That would be the most Kelley thing to do.” Kelley gave her a death glare. “But even if you do trip, so what. You get back up and get to marry the love of your life. Even if you are kind of a cougar…" 

Alex laughed as Kelley threw her hands in the air. “I’m not a cougar!” Kelley lips turned up a little in a grin.

“Plus, I bet Sonnett is in a room down the hall worrying about the same thing.” Alex tried to help.

Kelley smiled, “Maybe.” She started to feel a little calmer. “Actually knowing that group, I’m pretty sure they’re having a dance party.” 

_Canon in D_ played by a piano and violin began as Kelley entered the church. Everyone turned to her and she couldn’t fight the smile despite her nerves. Both her mom and dad walked her down the aisle as she smiled at her family, college friends, and teammates. When she finally made it to the alter, she turned while conscious of not stepping on her train. Emily and Kelley originally planned to walk in at the same time but Kelley admitted, she wasn’t sure she would be able to focus on walking once she saw Emily in the gown. The music grew louder again and the doors to the church reopened as Emily made her first appearance. Her mom and dad also accompanied her down the aisle.

At the first sight of Kelley, Emily’s breathe caught and she almost forgot she was supposed to be moving. If it wasn’t for her parent’s Emily would have probably forgotten how to walk at together which made her almost laugh at her doubt surrounding Kelley’s statement. Suddenly. Emily didn’t want to continue her slow walk down the aisle but rather run quickly towards Kelley. Emily could feel her cheeks flush as she took in all of Kelley’s appearance. She was now beaming at Emily, with her hair in soft waves, pulled up to show off her elegant empire gown. Emily’s heart skipped a beat when she noted that she could still make out Kelley’s freckles despite the makeup.

Kelley face almost hurt from how big her smile got when she saw Emily. Everything seemed to stop, everyone disappeared. To her there was only Emily walking down the aisle. Her hair was half up and her straightened hair cascaded down her left shoulder. Emily’s A-line gown was breathtaking with a lace design that was both simple and classic. Kelley loved Emily is pajama, workout gear, and dressed for a night out but this was something entirely different. Somehow Kelley’s heart managed to speed up at her excitement and slow down because Emily always had a calming effect on her.

Emily reached the alter and turned to face Kelley. “Hi.” She was radiant. 

Kelley wanted to laugh at how such a simple word could cause happy tears to spill from her eyes, “Back at ya.”

Emily laughed which caused Kelley to go weak at the knees. “You ready to do this?”

“Always.” Kelley didn’t hesitate to respond.

At that moment, neither were nervous. It was if it was just the two of them and both were never more sure of anything in their lives.


End file.
